


Talk About Ice Play

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [21]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Cold, Frostish, Frostish au, Horny Lio, I always saw horny Burnish Galo, I wanna see some horny Frostish Lio, Ice Play, In a way, M/M, Role Reversal, Snow, Sort Of, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: He knows that he's only a rookie but as a member of Freezing Rescue, he feels like it's his duty to protect people from the Frostish. But who's going to protect him from a certain Frostish named Lio Fotia?I do not own Promare.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 10





	Talk About Ice Play

He still remembered it as if it was yesterday but it was years ago, back when he was a kid. Back when things were perfectly normal. Back when the Frostish never existed.

He could still hear the desperate and dreadful screams of his parents when icicles pierced their hearts like a sword. And Galo would never forget the red, splattering all over his face and shirt.

As the scared little boy he was, he ran and screamed for help, hoping that his voice would reach someone, anyone.

It was cold, it was suffocating, it was horrifying. He wanted to get away, he wanted to feel warm and safe. He wanted to go anywhere other then the frozen hell this world bestowed upon him.

That's when he met him, Kray Foresight. Promepolis's future Governor and inventor of the anti-Frostish weapons. The man he believes to be his savior.

Galo looked up at the silver sky as the freshly, made ice crystals, jumped from their little beds and floating down to the hard and cold ground of the forest. One of the good things about winter was that it was quite and there weren't a whole lot of distractions. But when you live in a world where Frostish are causing havoc, you think that it would be too quite for your liking.

But Galo needed the silence for a moment. After what happened at the pizzeria with the pizza owner becoming a Frostish and Burn Force arresting him, he needed to be alone. He knew the pizza owner since he first went to that place and he knew the old man was a good guy. He didn't do anything wrong so, why? Why did the world have to be against him? Why does the world have to be against the Frostish? They're human as well, aren't they?

Some say they're not because of their ability to control ice, water and air. The people think of them as cold-hearted monsters who don't have any mercy or remorse. And Galo thought that too for a while, he'll admit. When he went on his first mission with Freezing Rescue, Aina told him that the Frostish like to freeze everything just for fun and he saw what they were doing to the Foresight pharmacies. They were making it cold and unwelcoming, almost like Death himself and it creeped Galo out just to think about it.

Just this morning, he took out Mad Frostish and their boss, whatever his name was, Galo couldn't remember. But the point is they didn't have any shame for their actions which got Galo thinking why they think making things cold was so much fun. Sure, he always thought winter was fun but what was so fun about freezing houses and building? People need their homes and work places and the Frostish are the ones making things hard for everyone. What was their goal or was there even one to be begin with?

Galo didn't let that bother him. For he knew that no matter what, he was always on the side of good and he didn't want innocent people to get hurt or killed.

But after seeing the old man surrender to Burn Force, he has a whole different perspective of them now. And Meis was right when he said that Frostish were just misunderstood. They're people like them and people aren't always good. There is no good without the bad, everyone knows that even an idiot like him. But who's the bad guy here? The Frostish, Burn Force, or Freezing Rescue? Who's on the good side? He really doesn't know anymore.

Galo sat by a flat rock and rested his hand on his forehead, feeling a migraine coming after thinking so much. Maybe that's enough thinking for one day and he's pretty exhausted after the events from earlier. So, he should just go home and take a hot bath to help him relax. Once he feels refreshed, he might feel a whole lot better.

He moved his hands to the cool corners of the rock but before he could lift himself up, he felt a sudden smack to his neck.

And everything went black.

* * *

Galo groaned once he opened his eyes. His vision was clouded but he could still make out the white that's obviously snow. But there was something different about where he was. It looked all brownish-black, nothing like the forest he was in just a few minutes ago.

Once his vision recovered, he could see that he was an old, abandoned shack that hasn't been used in years. It was all rotten and broken from the many years of loneliness and some of the wood even fell by Galo's feet to prove that this place is gonna fall apart within the next few years. "W-where... Am I?"

No one was around to answer. The silence was his only company at this very moment which Galo didn't have the time for.

He lifted himself up only to get pulled back. He was confused for a split second until he looked behind his back to see his hands tied up with thick rope that hurts like hell. Great this was just great. First he gets knocked out, then he's in some random place that's in God knows where and now he's tied up. What's next? The Mad Frostish boss is gonna come in here and have his way with him.

A dry, rusty, creaking sound was heard from the left which caused Galo to turn his gaze to the god-awful sound.

The door opened, bringing a strong gust of wind to dance around and carry large amounts of snow and dropping them to the moldy ground.

From the snow, a beautiful young man with a slender frame, feminine features and magenta eyes stepped into the shack. His light lime green hair, swayed with the wind except for two strands that are coated with ice, making them icicles. His outfit screamed Frostish with the white trench coat that held white fur in the hood, cuffs and tail. The light blue turtleneck sweater was the only color while the shorts, thigh-high wool stockings and calf-length boots were just as white as the coat.

Galo knew him as Mad Frostish's boss. Speak of the frozen devil.

Wait a minute! Didn't Burn Force take him and his two female generals to the prison in the desert? How did he get out away from them?

"YOU! Mad Frostish's boss!"

"Call me Lio Fotia, Galo Thymos." Lio walked over and took off his coat and letting it land on the freshly, made snow.

"Whatever." Galo spat with extra venom on top. "What do you want from me?"

Lio pointed his finger at him, giving him a cold stare as some snow flew over to Galo's shoulder.

Galo tensed up, expecting the worse. But the pain never came, instead he felt a tingling, wet round object on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to the object to see that it was just a simple snowball.

Galo raised an eyebrow at it, wondering why Lio made this little harmless thing. Was this supposed to hurt him in some way.

The snowball then exploded like a firework, making Galo flinch from the painful outburst. "OW!"

"You should really think before you say something you'll regret, Galo." Lio warned before crawling to Galo's legs, resting his icy hands on Galo's covered knees.

Galo flinched, feeling the pain coming from Lio's cold hands. He always knew that Frostish were cold from the touch and this proves that fact, completely. But he didn't want to show any weakness to this guy. He's Galo Thymos for crying out loud and he's not going to lose to any of the Frostish today. "You didn't answer my question. What do you want from me? Revenge?"

Lio leaned closer and Galo could feel Lio's icy breath against his warm skin that shivered with a simple puff of air. "That too."

"Too?"

Lio gave an innocent shrug to go with his sweet smile before moving his hands to the waistband of Galo's pants. "I was getting food for the Frostish when I spotted you and decided that I want to blow off some steam."

Galo jumped back from Lio, making the Frostish let go of his pants. "If you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you have your way with me, you're wrong."

"We'll see about that." Lio snapped his fingers and pointed his finger at Galo's legs, making ice appear from the air and freezing Galo's legs in place.

"Gah!" Galo looked down at his frozen legs but strangely enough, he didn't even feel cold. This ice felt warm (which should be impossible) like a cloth wrapped around his legs. He tried to jump back again but he didn't get far when his legs were as heavy as steal.

Lio melted some of the ice at the top of Galo's pants to where he's able to touch the zipper.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Galo ordered, trying to escape Lio's icy hold.

"Nope." Lio smirked and unzipped Galo's pants before freeing his half erected cock.

Galo shivered from the cold air his sensitive cock was receiving and it was super hard to make it calm down when Lio Fotia had to be this cute. Snow, the Frostish had to have snow powers. _'Why me?'_

Lio went down to Galo's little buddy and gave it a quick lick. One that made Galo jolt in a combination of surprise, shock and disbelief. He didn't expect Lio to have a cold tongue but he should've seen that coming because Frostish are cold to the bone as far as he knew.

"You like that, Galo?" Lio purred, licking Galo's awakening cock once again.

"Stop it!" Galo yelled, half crying for help, half pleading. He didn't want his virginity stolen by a Frostish especially because he doesn't want his dick to get frostbite or worse.

Instead of stopping, Lio kept licking his cock then he took Galo fully into his mouth which causes Galo to yell out even more. His tongue was cold but his mouth felt colder and he doesn't know how or why but his cock was getting harder the more Lio licked and sucked.

Why the hell was he getting hard from Lio's cold mouth? Is it because of Lio's looks or is it because he's finding the cold pleasurable? He doesn't understand any of this.

Lio pulled back from Galo, leaving a strand of saliva in the process.

This causes Galo to sigh in relief but when he looked down, he saw that his cock was completely hard and ready for some ass. God, how was Lio able to get him this hard? Is it something he's doing? Is he controlling his blood or something?

Galo moved his gaze to Lio to see the other man, taking off his boots and stockings. Galo's eyes widened when he has an idea of what Lio might be wanting and he was scared to death. "H-h-hey... What are you...?"

"Aww, look at that." Lio mocked, taking off his shorts that held no underwear. "The great Galo Thymos isn't so tough after all?"

"SHUT UP!" Galo looked down at Lio's lower half to see the other's penis, hard and ready to go.

"Have you ever made love to anyone before, Mr. Galo?" Lio asked like an innocent little girl asking for a bag of candy.

Galo growled at the Frostish and he would have been broken ice if looks could kill.

This however causes Lio to smile and raise two fingers at the other man. "I'll take that as a no."

Galo then felt a tense sensation within his blood. Like he suddenly became a statue within a second. Before he knew it, his blood made his entire body move to the floor where he laid down on his back, feeling the damp and cold wood on his back. How is this happening? Frostish can control blood? What else is next?

"Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done." Lio promised before crawling over to show Galo his perfect bubble ass that looked much bigger then from what it looked when it was covered.

"What the hell!?" Galo closed his eyes to avoid looking at the object that's making his cock twitch. "Get off me."

"Not until you satisfy me too." Lio ordered, spreading his buttocks to present his entrance. He then lowered his ass down and planted his hole at Galo's mouth, making the other man's eyes pop open. Galo tried to bite him but Lio's ass was deeply pressed on him which ended up with his lips making Lio moan. "Oh."

Lio lowered down to take Galo back in his mouth, licking and sucking like a natural. Where did Lio learn to do this?

Galo couldn't stop himself. He moaned into Lio's asshole, causing the feminine man on top of him to moan and send vibrations that made his cock twitch even more. It was guilty pleasure, he shouldn't be doing this with a Frostish, the leader no less. But he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good.

He wanted more though and from what Galo was feeling, Lio wanted more as well and he was both ordering and begging for it.

The last straw was pulled when Lio started flicking his sensitive tip.

Galo drove right in to lick and suck Lio's ass and god, he actually tasted heavenly. He was clean and he smelled strongly of Forget-Me-Nots. Well, since Frostish use water, they must be good with keeping up with hygiene.

"AWW!" Lio popped Galo's cock out of his mouth, rocking his hips to add to the pleasure Galo's giving him. "Yes...ah...ah. Just like that, Galo."

Galo felt his cock twitch at the praise and he tried to get the ropes off his wrists, with no luck. He really wanted to touch Lio back and make him feel even more good but all he can do is lick and suck the pleasure within Lio.

Meanwhile, Lio was still moaning on top of him while diving back down to be met with Galo's twitching cock. He put Galo back into his mouth, returning the pleasure and earning a delicious moan from Galo and white ribbons of cum in his mouth.

Galo cursed himself for cumming without warning but Lio probably deserved it after attacking him and moving him like some sort of blood puppet. He took a few cold breaths to calm down from his high before breaking the silence. "Are you... Satisfied?"

Lio lifted himself up and looked over his shoulder to be faced with Galo, drinking the other man's cum in the process. "I didn't cum yet, Galo Thymos."

 _'Oh, come on.'_ Galo complained in his mind. He really didn't want to be with this icy cold bitch any longer. When is it going to end?

Lio turned himself over and pressed his ass against Galo's manhood while thawing Galo's legs. But instead of tossing the water, he moved it to the ropes that held Galo's hands. "Oh? Is the great Galo Thymos admitting defeat?"

Galo felt the rope and his temper break and he was hard again within a second. He grabbed Lio's hips and shoved his cock into Lio's iceberg entrance that's surprisingly, already wet and prepared.

"AWWW!" Lio half moaned, half screamed. He wasn't expecting that but before he could let out a word, Galo was thrusting up and hitting his sweet spot at an impressive speed that he never knew existed in the history of sexual intercourse.

"You think I'm gonna let you win?" Galo groaned, tightening his grip on Lio's hips. "I'll show you you're no match for me."

Lio wasn't able to respond when Galo kept hitting his prostate but he was able to kiss the icefighter, giving more to the moment. Galo kisses back while continuing to pound into Lio with all that his burning soul had to give.

After a few more thrusts, Galo gave one more blow and that got both of them over the edge, for they both came together. Galo coated Lio's insides with his hot cum while Lio's went on Galo's coat covered chest.

The two took a minute to breath and Galo gave a death glare to the other. "There, you came. Now, I'm leaving."

Lio's eyes went wide and gave an expression that Galo couldn't quite read but from the way Lio smiled, he could tell that Lio wasn't gonna let him go.

Lio gave some dry chuckles before snapping his fingers.

Swirls of snow went over to Galo's hands which turned to ice that were as heavy as a ton of bricks. "HEY!"

Lio gave a wicked smile, looking down at Galo with his icicle hair swaying in the process. "We're not done yet."

 _'GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"_ No doubt, Galo was probably gonna get frostbite by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this story.
> 
> I always read stories about horny Burnish Galo but I wanted to see a change for once and make a horny Frostish Lio. Different, yes but still enjoyable.
> 
> And Lio's Frostish outfit is from my friend, ShioriAkaitsuki. Thank you for this wonderful idea, Shiori.
> 
> Let me know what you all think and I hope all of you have a great day or night.


End file.
